Talent Show
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: ON HIATUS! As The Bell Rings. The talent show is here again, and Danny wants to wow the audience, with Lexi's help of course. Can they rock it, or will there be drama backstage? Some D/L and T/B. Read and Review, flames welcome!
1. The First Ring

**So I was bored, and I got this idea. R&R!**

_Bell Rings_

"Hey Danny!" Lexi said, walking to her friend.

"Hey Lex," he said. He seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, the annual talent show is coming up, and I don't know what to do," he said, frowning.

"Uh, sing?" she asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, using her hands to emphasize her point.

"That's what I thought!" he said, wringing his hands. "Then I'm like, 'What if I did something that would shock everyone?'"

"Where are you going with this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know! What do you think I should do?"

"I'll think about it during class. What should I do?"

"You're gonna do it?"

"Well, yeah! I can't let my best friend embarrass himself and not try for myself. Unless you wanna do something together?"she offered.

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. So-"

She was cut off by the bell.

"I'll tell you later. Gotta go to science. Yuck," she said, waving.

"After history. Double yuck," he said, and they parted.

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? Sucky? Not sucky? I need to know, people! Review! Flames are totally welcome, and check out my reviewer awards!**


	2. The Second Ring

**New chapter. Despite the flame I received, I'm continuing this story as planned, thank you very much. Thanks for the reviews(the nice ones) and review again, please.**

_Bell Rings_

Brooke was leaning against the window sill, studying for a literature test.

Toejam saw her in her own world and ran up behind her quietly. He put his hands over her eyes and said, 'Guess who?' into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Toejam! Why do you always do that?" she said, turning and pouting at him.

"Because it's fun," he said, flipping his hair and smiling his odd smile.

"I'm trying to study."

"The test is _tommorrow_. Besides, I thought we were meeting to study at the park," he said, looking disappointed.

"We are, but I wanted to know it so I could help you," she said, closing the book.

"Why? All we ever do at the park is talk. I'd be better off cramming," he said.

Brooke looked at him, jaw dropped and obviously hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he blurted, trying to get her to talk.

"How'd you mean it then, huh?" she said, slamming the book on the window sill.

"I just meant that all we do is flirt-" he accidentally said, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Brooke had a vacent expression, then started laughing.

"_We_? You're the one that flips your hair and tries lame jokes!" she said, getting mad.

"You're the one that actually laughs at my lame jokes!" he said, trying to defend whatever dignity he had left.

She felt the heat rising in her and couldn't hold in what you was about to say.

"I'm not laughing because you're funny! I'm laughing because I like you and you make me nervous, but being around you makes me _really happy_! You're just to self absorbed to see it!" she said, then a tear started rolling down her cheek.

Toejam saw it and immediatly softened.

"Brooke, I'm sorry-" he said, trying to wipe the tear from her face, but she shook him off.

"Leave it. I gotta go," she said, wiping her eyes, but not stopping the new tears running down her face.

She ran off as the bell rang.

"What have I done?" Toejam asked himself.

**A/N: Review!**


	3. The Third Ring

**Third Chapter! Just in case you haven't realized, this is going between the three main couples, soooo, it's time for Skipper and Tiffany!**

**And in case you thought I owned, you are sadly mistaken, so whatever. I hate it too. (Just Kidding)**

_Bell Rings_

"Skipper! I have a serious problem!" Tiffany said, running up to the boy who liked her.

"What?" he said, not surprised at her cluelessness.

"I have to write a paper on the funniest person I know, and _you're _him! You have to help me!"

Skipper smiled at his ditzy friend.

"I'll help you. How about we meet at the mall this afternoon. Say, fourish?" he said hopefully.

"Fourish! It's a date! You're a lifesaver, Skip!" she said, hugging him. Then she ran off to class, as the bell had rung again.

**A/N: Sucky, I know, but they're so hard to write for. REVIEW!!**


End file.
